


Sorrow

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Degra (Star Trek) - Freeform, Episode Related, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of the Season 3 episode "The Council". After Degra was assassinated, his widow, Naara, received a message of condolence from Jonathan. This is her voice.

 

' _I’m so sorry for your loss, and for your children’s loss of their father_.'

How is it that simple words from a stranger can touch so deeply to the heart of my sorrow? 

These are words from one whose world we Xindi tried to annihilate, believing we were ensuring our own future. From my own people, there is more silence than sympathy. Despite all, some still think my husband died a traitor and are loath to mention him to me, as if I should be ashamed of my grief. 

These words comfort me. I’m glad Degra had such a friend.

 


End file.
